Worry then Caring
by DarthRhi
Summary: Gojyo waits for Hakkai's return from a walk, while waiting too long he sleeps. He has a nightmare of Hakkai. GojyoxHakkai, shounen ai


Disclaimer: I do not Own Saiyuki

Gojyo was lying down on the couch, smoking and drinking. He was waiting for Hakkai's return, because Hakkai went out for a walk and hadn't came back. Gojyo sat up and smashed his cigarette in an ashtray, and looked at the front door. Gojyo sat there staring at the front door, wondering where Hakkai was.

An hour passed and Hakkai hadn't returned, so Gojyo laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and dreamed of his roommate Hakkai.

_Dream:_

_Hakkai was walking the village streets, he looked very upset. A man comes up behind him and puts his hand over his mouth. Hakkai was trying to break free, and then suddenly he screamed in pain. Hakkai feel to his kneels holding his side, which happened to be bleeding. Hakkai slowly looks up in pain at the one holding a knife; it was a bloodthirsty youkai. His eyes of red looked at Hakkai as he laughed, Hakkai's vision goes blurry and he falls completely to the ground coughing up blood._

_End Dream._

Gojyo who was now sweating and stirring in his sleep sat up instantly, he looked around to see a blanket over him. He knew that Hakkai had finally returned home, so he got up and practically ran to his roommate's room. He didn't bother to knock and barged in. Hakkai who wasn't wearing a shirt stood there looking at Gojyo. Gojyo saw that the side of his roommate's stomach was bandaged up.

"What is it Gojyo?" Hakkai asked in confusion.

Gojyo walked over to Hakkai, he put a hand on the bandage, "What happened?"

"I-its nothing…"Hakkai said backing away and putting on his shirt.

Gojyo sighs, "Hakkai, it is something now tell me what happened?"

Hakkai sits down on his bed, "Its nothing really, its only a scratch. I'm fine really, so don't worry."

Gojyo rolls his eyes, and then stands in front of Hakkai. He puts his hand under Hakkai's chin and lifts his head up so they would meet eyes. "Hakkai, were you attacked while you went out on that walk?

"W-what? Of course not, I had fallen and got a scratch" Hakkai looked away.

Gojyo sits down on the bed next to him, "Hakkai, if you were attacked its ok for me to know. It worries me when you try to hide it."

Hakkai looks at Gojyo feeling guilty, "I'm sorry that I worried you Gojyo…"

Gojyo sighs, "You know…you always worry me. You always say your fine, when you really in pain."

Hakkai looks at the floor, "I'm sorry that I worry you, but I know that you will get extremely worried when you know what's wrong with me."

Gojyo sighs, "Yea I know…but Hakkai….I-"

"Gojyo it's late, we should get to bed." Hakkai said as he stood up.

Gojyo looks at Hakkai a little irritated, he stood up and watched as Hakkai fixed his bed for the night. Gojyo rubs the back of his neck as he watch Hakkai and thought to himself,_ "When Hakkai gets hurt and ignores what I have to say about I feel useless. I should tell Hakkai…what he does to me."_ Gojyo went up behind Hakkai and pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down.

"Gojyo w-what are you doing?" Hakkai said as he looked at Gojyo who was on top of him.

"Hakkai, I really care for you, and when you go out and get hurt…it…it makes me feel useless that I wasn't there to protect you." Gojyo said as he looked into his roommate's eyes.

"Gojyo…I knew you care…but…." Hakkai didn't know what to say to _'I really care for you.'_

Gojyo kept Hakkai pinned to the bed as he leaned in closer to his face, "I mean, I care for you so much. That I feel like…I…" Gojyo tried to hide that he was embarrassed, and got off Hakkai and sat next to him.

Hakkai sat up and looked at Gojyo, he wondered what Gojyo was trying to say. Gojyo looked at Hakkai and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hakkai, I think I like you…I mean…. really like you."

Hakkai smiles at what his best friend said, "Gojyo…"

Gojyo pulled Hakkai in close to him, their lips met together. Gojyo kissed Hakkai, Hakkai's eyes widen because he didn't think Gojyo would actually kiss him. Gojyo broke away and looked at Hakkai with a bit of embarrassment, "Hakkai I love you…I don't want you to go anywhere alone" Gojyo said this and pulled Hakkai down on the bed next to him, they laid there together.

Hakkai smiled at Gojyo and put a hand on his cheek, "I promise I will never go anywhere unless you are there."

Gojyo pulled him in closer and the rest of that night they slept together in each other's arms.

The End

Thanks for reading! Its my first time trying to write FanFiction! Please Review! And help me get better!

Darth Rhi


End file.
